The Saviour Of Skyrim
by josiie-posey
Summary: Maeith Wild-Vendered is a Priestess of Dibella who happens to be the last Dragonborn in all of Tamriel. She heads into the world of Skyrim for the last time to discover the land which she didn't discover 10 years back and so Maeith's journeys unfold before our eyes as we watch the newfound Saviour of Skyrim.
1. Assistance, If You Please

**one|;;**

Maeith Wild-Versed's breath was heavy as she trekked through the snowy grounds of the Eastmarch towards the Palace of Kings were Ulfric Stormcloak, a man who had been with her on a cart to Helgan sat upon his mighty throne planning to ravage the land into more depths of war.

She pulled her golden robes closer to her as she let a shiver erupt through her body and watched her breath fan out in a white blaze as if she was a dragon herself. Her mind shook at the thought of it, the way the Greybeards had told her of how she was Dragonborn, the way they'd shouted for her as she made her way back to her temple in Whiterun.

Why had Baalgruf asked her to kill that dragon? She wanted nothing to do with it, the one thing she wanted to do was help the people of Whiterun get their Gildergreen back to life, yet she'd been made Thane of Whiterun and had been sent - no - ordered to go see the Greybeards at once and climb the seven thousand steps to High Hroghgah to find out her destiny. A destiny in which she wanted no part in.

She was only going to the Palace of Kings to see an old friend of hers, someone she knew would be more than happy to help her and give her guidance in her time of need. He happened to be an old friend of Ulfric, who had now made him his steward. This man, Jorleif, would help her through these hard times in which she had to make a decision.

Maeith glanced up, holding a hand in front of herself, to protect her from the flurry of on-coming snowflakes which were falling down from the bruised sky. There in front of her was the faint outline of the town of Windhelm, she couldn't help a small smile emerging from her protruding snowberry red lips as she began to pick up her pace.

She clutched hold of the bag she was holding and made a run for the town, coming across a stable. The woman, an Altmer, started talking to her astheye walked into the city together.

"Horses. All day long. Do you have any idea how dull horses are?" She asked Maeith as they walked and she couldn't help but smile at her odd question but shook her head in reply.

"No I do not know how dull horses are," she commented, "although your horses coats are very unique." The woman nodded her head in thanks to the Priestess in front of her. Maeith knew she had done the right thing to calm the woman's nerves.

"My name is Arivanya and my husband is called Ulundil, we own the Windhelm stables," she smiled sweetly at me and Maeith smiled at her.

"My name is Maeith Wild-Versed, I am a Priestess of Dibella and past adventurer," Maeith introduced herself quite happily and watched as Arivanya's eyes sparkled when she mentioned the name of the Goddess Dibella.

"Oh, I would love to be a Priestess of Dibella but my husband says she is too lusty for people like ourselves. Windhelm is a very strict place full of strict laws, I suggest you be careful," Arivanya trailed off as she watched Maeith with dark eyes, "Priestess Maeith," she finished with a smile as she made her way in a different direction of the town, towards the market Maeith assumed.

"You come here where you're not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks," a man suddenly started shouting as I turned my head to see two Nord men surrounding a Dunmar citizen. I frowned at their racism.

"But we haven't taken a side because it's not our fight," the woman shot back and Maeith nodded her head in approval at the woman's argument. It was true, to some people this war was for nothing, however to others, this war was what would give them freedom.

"Hey, maybe the reason these grey-skins don't help in the war is because they're Imperial spies!" The other man shouted and the woman looked almost gobsmacked. Maeith leaned against the wall, allowing the arguing to continue, it was beginning to get interesting.

"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!" The woman shouted, outraged at their accusations. The men narrowed their eyes at her.

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are," the first man snarled at her and they sauntered off leaving the woman to sigh to herself. Maeith raised her eyebrow at the men as they walked away and it was easily noticeable that they had been drinking. The woman caught Maeith's eye and came storming over, a scowl on her face.

"Do you hate the dark elves? Are you here to bully us and tell us to leave?" She questioned fiercely and Maeith glared at her.

"How dare you talk to a Priestess of Dibella like that. No wonder they were bullying you. Being rude to everyone you see when you don't even know them. I was beginning to feel sorry for you but now," Maeith moved off the wall and narrowed her eyes at the elf, "I do not," she finished and walked off towards the Palace of Kings.

She entered the Palace of Kings after she'd spoken to a few guards who had asked her who she was and what business she had coming her. She answered their questions, pulling a few little white lies and they ended up letting her in. She glanced around the main hall with awe. There was a large banquet table full of food stood right in the middle of the hall on top of a gold embroided blue rug. Directly next to that in the centre to the back, was Jarl Ulfric's throne.

Ulfric was sat their, lazing about on it while his general, Galmar Stone-Fist talked battle plans with him. Maeith shook her head at their childlike ways and scanned the room for another face. She found it sat at the table drinking some fine Nord mead. A smile appeared on her face as she walked over to the man, sitting down next to him.

"Jorleif!" She smiled at her looked up in surprise, a daze in his eye before they grew wide with recognisation.

"Oh! Maeith, my sweet child! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in so many years, what have you been up to? Why are you wearing those robes?" He shot questions at her with a curious glint in his eye, Maeith giggled at his eagerness.

"Calm down Jorleif, all will be explained," she smiled simply and he nodded at her calmness.

"As calm as ever, ay?" He questioned her again and she nodded.

"I am always calm, I never want to get too pent up on worry or anxiousness, it does nothing for the mind," she stated to him fondly with a nod of her head and he chuckled at her.

"So what is it that you need?" He asked and she smiled at him in thanks.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. After I had finished travelling through Cyrodiil I decided that it was time for my adventuring to stop and so I settled down there in a temple for the Divine, Goddess Dibella. I've been a loyal subject for her ever since. I then decided that the time was right to come to Skyrim and use the practise I'd had in Cyrodiil here and so as I was crossing the border into Skyrim, I was captured by Imperials and I'm sure his majesty over there," Maeith gestured to Ulfric who was still in deep conversation with Galmar, "had told you everything that happened after that, anyway, I escaped with a man named Ralof and his sister, Gerder of Riverwood, told me to go to Whiterun to the Jarl and then I had to do things in which I hadn't done in so long, I felt so new to it all but the sword fighting came to me like hunting come to a wild animal. I had to get a Dragonstone for the Jarl's wizard and then a Dragon attacked so I had to kill that, while I was making my way back to the Temple of Kynareth, there was a loud shouting noise from some men known as the Greybeards and they told me that I needed to study the way of the voice and I don't know what to do anymore, do I continue on my path of being a Priestess or shall I go back to mercenary ways?" I questioned with a frantic look in my eyes and Jorleif frowned for a moment.

"I think you should go back to your mercenary ways, complete your destiny and then you'll be free to do as you wish," Jorleif said with an encouraging nod. Maeith knew he was right but she just didn't know if she wanted to do it or not, "if you're unsure, I shall ask Ulfric to allow you to bed here for the night and hopefully you'll make the right decision by morning?" Jorleif suggested and Maeith shook her head.

"No, I shall bed elsewhere for the night, thank you for the offer-" she was abruptly cut off by the sound of Ulfric's husky voice.

"No please, Priestess of Dibella, I insist you stay the night," he said to her, taking her hand, bowing down and kissing her knuckles softly, "it would be wrong of me to ask you to bed yourself anywhere else, a Priestess should be treated with honour as she is the one who prays for us in battle," he stated with a flutter of his eyelashes.

"Well, thank you then, your majesty." Maeith curtsied to him and nodded her head. He smiled at her and ushered some of his servants to get a room ready for her. Then they sat down for a feast.


	2. Your Armor, My Lady

**two|;;**

Maeith woke up in the morning from a good nights sleep on her newly made straw bed. Yawning to herself, she pulled herself up and stretched out, today was the day she would finally decide what she wanted to do with her destiny. Run from it or grasp it? She still could not decide and so, with a frown on her face, she walked over to the dresser and pulled out a turquoise blue dress which Ulfric had given to her for this morning.

When she'd finished dressing herself and braiding her hair into a long plat she looked over at the full length mirror which lay, covered in dust, in the corner of her room. Blowing on it gently, she moved the dust away and analysed the way she looked.

The dress clung to her curves nicely and brought in the little pouch of her belly which every Nord woman seemed to have, even if they were slender. She allowed her hands to roam around, exploring how her curves poked out and smoothed in and she found that she awed the dress and wished to keep it, but she knew that it was just a temporary gift from the cold man who sat downstairs on his throne. Holding her head up high, she moved away from the mirror, casting a lasting glance at the mirror before walking through the doorway thresehold and walking down the stone stairs.

She noticed that the Palace of Kings was a place made of cold, grey and hard stone which resembled the heart of Ulfric Stormcloak himself. She already knew of his reputation which was the reason for his hospitality last night. His reputation was him being a cold bastard who cared for nothing apart from getting himself High King Toryggs past throne.

She opened the door to the war room where she found Galmar, Wuunferth the Unliving and Ulfric, himself, all crowded around a battle map which had various red and blue flags stuck on it. Maeith clasped her hands in front of her and walked over, analysing their battle plans as they talked amongst themselves. They had their camps positioned perfectly around Skyrim which immediately gave them a large advantage in the battle between them and the Imperials. She nodded approvingly before heading to the main hall to stand with Jorleif.

"Good morning Maeith," he smiled at her and she nodded her head at him.

"Good morning Jorleif," she smiled in response and he then nodded his head at her. They stood in silence for a while until Jorleif began with his questions again.

"So, have you decided?" He asked, the curious glint back in his eye and Maeith nodded.

"In fact I have, I made it just now," she stated matter-of-factly and Jorleif laughed with a knowing smile, "I need to see your finest blacksmith." Maeith said with a charming smile. Jorleif nodded in approval as he called a guard over and asked him to fetch the blacksmith. The guard nodded his head and walked out into Windhelm's town to fetch the blacksmith while Maeith and Jorleif sat down at the banquet table and talked about exactly what the Greybeards had said to her.

"Sire, I have bought Oengul War-Anvil, our blacksmith," the guardswoman announced, nodding her head and then backing away. The blacksmith, Oengul, bowed in front of them both.

"How can I assist you?" Oengul asked and Jorleif answered him almost immediately.

"Maeith Wild-Vendered, our Priestess of Dibella and our Dragonborn needs some armour, give her the best you can forge, don't worry about the cost, I will handle it," Jorleif said to the man with a gentle voice and Oengul nodded.

"My lady, if you may please, I shall ask my assistant, Hermir Strong-Heart, to take your measurements," he nodded his head to a Nord woman behind him who had dark hair like Maeith but this was cut short and had a small braid in the back of it, her eyes were wide and searching and she wore heavy iron armour which was fitted to excel her curves and muscles. Maeith marvelled at her armour but Iron wasn't exactly her taste.

The woman came up to her and began to take measurements, Jorleif ordered some of the Jarl's servant women to come over and help her take measurements and record them on a piece of parchment. They were done in an hours time, Oengul and Hermir left the Palace of Kings and set straight to work on her new armour which would be made out of Orichalcum Ingots. It was in fact heavy armour which I wasn't used to but I wanted to try something new.

"I'm pleased you chose that material, it is very strong in fact and it will serve you well, I promise you," Jorleif said, a pleased look on his face as he walked with Maeith around Windhelm's quarters. She nodded at his words and smiled at the way he was, he was kind to her, like a father and she loved him for it.

"Thank you for helping me with this Jorleif," Maeith thanked him and he smiled at her.

"The pleasure is all mine," he stated simply as they began their trek back to the Palace of Kings, "your armour should be ready by now, so we'll get back," Jorleif said and they began to walk through Windhelm's graveyard where a group of people and a guard stood around a mauled womans body. Maeith gasped at the bloody and gory scene in front of her.


End file.
